


Starved Together

by DemonDaddy



Series: Starvation Fiction [13]
Category: Drawn Together (Cartoon)
Genre: Cannibalism, Foxxy Five, Foxxy Four, Prison, Starvation, prison break - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 10:10:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2464463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonDaddy/pseuds/DemonDaddy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Foxxy Love and the Foxxy Four had another attempt to reconcile their differences ruined, this time by Toot and Clara---but mostly Toot. The seven women end up on a prison bus to Hell when a terrible accident leaves them all stranded in the middle of a Nevada-style desert with no food.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starved Together

“Well if you hadn’t tried to eat your way through the entire set, then Foxxy wouldn’t have had to hose you down. Maybe that electrical fire never would have started in the first place and Foxxy wouldn’t be stuck in this smelly bus with all of you!” Foxxy Love was nearing her wits end with Toot. The two of them had been arguing since the police picked them up the night before at a local theater.

            Foxxy had met up with her old band mates, the Foxxy Four, in attempts to rekindle the lost flames of their friendship. To avoid another accident like last time, they were enjoying a nice night watching a play and getting drunk. Princess Clara appeared half way through the night and everything went downhill from there. Clara fell in love with the lead actor playing the prince in the play, she wouldn’t shut up about the matter until Foxxy had a rather loud word with her and the group got thrown out. A fight broke loose between the Foxxy Five and the manager of the place. That’s when Toot showed up and said she could get them all back in, but it turned into a scandal as all seven women broke into the building from backstage. By the end of it Clara was persecuted with sexual assault by the leading male, Toot had been caught eating large chunks of the set—her only defense being that the sugar glue used to hold some of the props together was in fact a food and therefore she had every right—and then the Foxxy Four were arrested with battery and assault charges. Foxxy Love had tried sexing her way out of the situation, but the damn copper who had sworn to get her friends off the hook had taken his payment in booty and then let them all get taken in anyway.

            Now, the seven women were convicted criminals and on their way to a state prison. They had each received an orange jumpsuit before departure, but the fox-eared-ladies had soon convinced the desperate male prison guards to help them into more comfortable outfits. Foxxy Love and her four look-a-likes were all in tight orange booty shorts with holes for their tails, orange hats, and orange tops that barely covered their breasts or held their number tags in place. Clara and Toot had been stuck with the classic looking jumpsuits. Regardless of attire, being chained together wasn’t much fun anyway. Still, Toot’s complaints about hunger had been too insistent for Foxxy to ignore. Plus, she blamed the monochrome-bitch for getting them into the situation to begin with. So, the two had found themselves bantering for hours in the back of an overheated prison bus.

            “Will you two _please_ stop bickering? Fighting one another is no way to assist in our return to freedom.” Clara felt her belly rumble and it made her feel like crying. She stroked it softly in small, slow circles as it growled and wondered if the prison she was headed to would have something good to eat at least. She’d already done her fare share of fretting over the matter of being arrested and it seemed there was nothing anyone was willing to do for her. So, she just caressed her abdomen and wished for freedom and food. “I’m already so hungry. My tummy is empty and rumbly. I hope we get to the prison soon. I just want to get this all over with and fill my tummy with something yummy.”

            “You’re crazy, girl! Ain’t no food you want at no prison.” Foxxy Yella waved her finger around as she spoke.

            “But Yella, I’m starv’n already.” Foxxy Phat said. Her stomach roared and she placed one hand over the surface and began to move it slowly up and down over the skin.

            “Yeah, me too!” Foxxy Dark stated.

            “So hungry!” Lil Foxxy added.

            “Well, she started it!” Took screamed, pointing in the direction of the classic Foxxy, Love.

            “Oh _I_ started it? Oh no you didn’t! Foxxy don’t start cat fights, but she do finish them.” Foxxy tried to stands, but as she did so the chains around her ankles and wrists tugged on the other two characters on her side of the bus. The all moaned and called out in paid. “Oopse, sorry. I just-“

            Phat, Dark, and Lil’s bellies growled loudly. Their midsections shook as the three women tried desperately to silence their stomachs with soft gestures. All at once the three girls and their Lil Foxxy whined softly with a resounding, “My tummy hurts.” Then, they all clutched their aching bellies and looked desperately at Foxxy Love and said, “We’re so hungry!” Their eyes told Foxxy this was all her fault and they wanted her to do something about it.

            “Now hold on just a cotton-pickin’-minute! I know ya’ll ain’t about to blame poor ol’ Foxxy now!” Love looked around at her hungry and tired friends. Clearly, they did. Foxxy Love crossed her arms and shook her tail in a huff. “How exactly is all of this Foxxy’s fault? It was’n her what turned the night inside out!”

            “Look, we all tired, but we ain’t got time to fight each other,” Yella said. She pet her own groaning gut. She realized she had forgiven Foxxy Love for what had happen with the van all those years ago and she didn’t want to be bias against such a hot piece of ass—errr…friend.

            “Yella’s right,” Dark said simply. “We gotta look out for one another. We all going to the slamma’! Ain’t no telling what it will be like, but I knows that we’z got to stick ta’gether!” Her belly roared again, only louder. She spoke to it as to her group as she petted it. “I know. I know. You’re so hungry, Tummy. You need some food, that’s all. Darky is going to deliver, don’t you worry!”

            Phat’s abdomen made a terrible noise, louder than Dark’s belly, and she began to sniffle and tear up a little. Her hands rubbed out the soreness in her large belly as she spoke.

            “Girls, Phat’s tummy needs something soon. Uderwise I isn’t gonna make it!” Phat continued to work out the flesh of her plump belly and shivered from the sensation of having her empty organs rumble and shift impatiently. “When are we gonna get eats?”

            “That’s what I want to know!” Toot chimed in.

            Everyone glared over at Toot, their anger clearly focused on an agreed upon target.

            “What?” Toot shrugged her shoulders, leaning back away from all the cruel gazes.

            The Foxxy Five and Clara just turned their attention away from the cow-like woman and refocused it on their own growing hunger pangs. As minutes turned into hours, everyone’s personal needs were growing worse and worse. Suddenly, in the middle of the desert, the bus came to a screeching stop. All of the women were thrown forward against the seat in front of them. It took everyone a moment to regain themselves.

            “Ugh, wh-what happened? Did we blow a tire?” Toot screeched.

            “Now there’s an idea,” Foxxy Love said. Her like-minded friends nodded and then giggled. Love sat up and rubbed her head and looked herself over. “Good. Foxxy is fine!” She checked her butt and tail, then her breasts. “No damage done to the girls! We’re still in business!”

            “Oh,” Princess Clara moaned. “My tummy already felt as though it might not make the trip. Now I feel simply awful and as though I may do something very unlady like.” She rubbed her belly. The pressure she forced on her center in large circles seemed to ease the violent storm-like feeling inside her stomach. Still, it growled and whined for something to help absorb its now agitated acids. “Oh dear. My tummy is aching with such ferocity. I really do need to find something to fill my tummy and sustain myself.”

            “Phat’s tummy hurt too.” Fozzy Phat hadn’t taken much damage in the crash thanks to her belly. However, all the moving and being thrown around had made her begin to feel even hungrier. “Tummy needs some fried chicken and mashed potatos.” She stroked her growling stomach as her mouth began to water.

            “Mmmmnm! Just like mama used to make???” Dark had sorted herself out too and now she was drooling at the prospect of a home cooked meal. Her insides begged loudly for what her mind was envisioning. It only got louder the longer it went without reward.

            “I want some too! Lil Foxxy’s tummy just loves mama’s homemade treats and goodies! Mmm mmnmm!” Lil Foxxy licked her choppers and swallowed a thick mouthful of saliva to keep from drooling all over the place too. Her belly rumbled and she stuck it out as she stared down at it. “Sounds good to Lil Tummy too!”

            “Wait a minute! Wait just a minute! Foxxy don’t like the look of this.” Everyone sorted themselves out then looked over to Foxxy Love who was looking over the seats in front of her towards the front of the bus. It didn’t take long for all the women to realize that what had the foxiest of Foxxies nerve wracked. “Oh lordy!”

            There, with his head through the windshield, was the prison guard. In the driver’s seat, there was nothing but shattered glass revealing that the driver had flown right out the front of the bus through the windshield.

            “AGH!” Every girl screamed and began to panic.

            “What are we going to do!?”

            “Are they still alive?”

            “Who’s going to drive the bus!?”

            “How are we gonna get out of these chains?”

            “They gonna think we did this too! They gonna lock us up for good!”

            Words of worry circulated throughout the back of the bus until finally Toot asked, “How are we going to get any dinner now!?”

            The question surprisingly stopped everyone else in their tracks. That, and the sound of all seven tummies in the vehicle turning in and fussing all at once.

            “It is true, I am very hungry already.” Princess Clara admitted her needs as her weak and thin belly whined and demanded attention. She pet her center casually and winced at the painful sensation of hunger, something she didn’t usually have to deal with anymore. “My tummy is like a void. I haven’t been allowed to eat since before the trial at court. Now, my tummy is in desperate need of something to fill it up, something nutritious and possibly sugary.”

            “Oh, Foxxy knows! She ain’t had a bite to eat since we got jailed!” She thought for a moment and then grinned and lifted her tail cockily. “Well, if you don’t count that other prisoner’s—“

            “I think we’ve got the point!” Clara interrupted Foxxy purposefully. It made Love’s ears pull back and her expression drop.

            “Right, well anyways, like I was sayin’, Foxxy’s tummy is starving too!” Foxxy Love shook off the irritation and focused on her midsection. She had to push the groaning lumps down with the palms of her hands as her stomach snarled beneath flawless chocolate-colored flesh.

            "You don't know hunger!" Toot said ravenously. "It only gets worse from here. First the groaning, then the whining, then the pain. My poor tummy begging for something to eat! No! No! I need to eat now! My tummy is so empty and it is _killing_ me!" Toot's eyes went wide and wild, her own words sending her into a panic, and she knelt down and began to bite into the chains that held her trapped in place.

            "Girl, that ain't going to work," Lil Foxxy protested. Her belly let out a low rumble and she stroked it with her tiny palm. "Sure wish it would though. I'm hungry! My tummy wants a snack!"

            "Hey, how them chains taste?" Foxxy Phat rubbed her round belly as it bobbed and burbled and growled. She licked her lips and watched Toot's teeth gnash against the metal and created sparks. "Looks spicy. My tummy sure would like some of that." As she stroked her stomach it shook with desperation. She patted it and sighed. “I know. There’s nothing in ya is there, Tummy? I’z sorry. I really is.”

            "Am I the only one here aware of the men outside of the vehicle? Now I confess to being in need just like the rest of you, but this ludicrous! We can't think of our tummies at a time like this!" Clara spoke with authority, but was quickly deterred by the sound of her own rumbling guts. She stroked her belly with both hands and sighed. "Then again, those assholes did lock us up here in the first place."

            "That's the spirit! Screw them! What about us? What about poor Foxxy's tummy?" Foxxy Love said as she massaged her center and it moaned. Her chains clinked as her hands passed over her skin. “Just look at how sunk in my tummy is! She’s so hungry! Foxxy’s tummy just might implode!”

            “Don’t be so over dramatic,” Clara said. Still, the princess held onto her own center as though she was afraid her own belly might just implode any minute.

            "They will _really_ start to stink though if we don't get out of here," Foxxy Dark chimed in. Her own long and lanky abdomen roared and she rolled her fingers over it in concern. "Maybe the smell will make my poor tummy less hungry." Dark shrugged away from the front of the bus where the one body was and blood covered the exit wound in the windshield. “That’s so nasty I bet my tummy won’t even be able to worry about food!”

            "Doubt it," Foxxy Phat said.

            Toot went at the chains for a while and it soon became evident that the escorts were definitely dead when after two hours they hadn't budged. Finally Toot came up for air, spitting small shavings of hard metal out between her cracked teeth.

            "It's impossible! They must be made of steel or something!" Her belly let out a long rumbling howl and she grasped it with both hands. "Ooph! Yeah, yeah that's the need coming on. My tummy is clenching. I'm officially starving." She looked down at her center and massaged it and when she looked up her eyes were crazed. "Who volunteers to be meat? Come on! Step up. Be a man!" Her teeth began to snap at the air and the other women stepped back in disgust and slight fear. The chains kept Toot just out of range.

            "Ain't no use," Foxxy Yella said with her head slumped in one hand and her other hand working over her gurgling tummy. "We gonna starve and die!"

            "We are most certainly not going to starve!" Clara said. Her belly didn't agree and moaned in rebellion. She patted it and pulled a nail file from her bra. "I'll get us out of here! No tummy of a princess is going with out a morsel. It is indecent and unacceptable to think of empty, hungry, and sad tummies that can not eat!"

            "If Toot's giant mouth couldn't get us out, what makes you think that dumb lil' thing will help?" Foxxy Dark waggled her head in disapproval. Her belly growled and she patted it, never taking her eyes off the preppy woman trying to cut through metal with a cheap file. "I'm way too hungry for this dumb shit. My tummy is going to jump out of my chest to look for food without me long before you're gonna cut through them chains!"

            "Negativity," Clara sang. “It will get us nowhere! Think positive.”

            "I'll devour you all! Feed my tummy! Feed me!" Toot raged on. She gasped at her belly and it roared, waging war against her insides almost on command. As she barked, her left hand continuously held and occasionally stroked her plump and unhappy gut.

            "You need to chill, girl. We all hungry but that ain't gonna fly." Foxxy Love caressed her bare stomach and it flinched and moaned under the touch. "Foxxy’s tummy is just as needy as yours."

            Toot's belly growled like an angry beast.

            "Well....uh...almost as needy. But I am not gonna act a fool." Foxxy Love added. “We is a civilized people!”

            "I'm so hungry, I wish we wasn't all out in the desert," Lil Foxxy said sadly as she rubbed her miniature belly that roared just as loud as the taller women's.

            "I want some dessert, y’know?" Foxxy Phat asked as she ran both of her huge hands over her plump center. "I need some cake for my tummy. It's got to have some sweets. Something sugary to fill and coat my tummy in sticky paradise."

            "Done!" Clara said suddenly. She plucked her broken chains from her arms and discarded them before starting on Foxxy Love's chains.

            Foxxy held her arms out to better give Clara space. "How in the hell did you manage that?"

            "I used this nail file on my old pet dragon. It's industrial strength," Clara explained.

            "Well, lordy, ain't that nice?” As soon as Foxxy Love's hands were free, she returned them to her belly to soothe the roars emitting from it. "My tummy still raging, but at least I can move away from Toot's crazy ass. Maybe we can even find something tasting for Foxxy’s poor empty tummy?" Foxxy looked around at the other girls with hopeful optimism.

            Clara went from Foxxy to Foxxy, slowly removing the chains that held them to their seats and to one another.

            "What are we gonna do when we all free?" Lil Foxxy wanted to know. She clasped her belly with both hands and it vibrated and moaned under her fingertips. "Can we go get some lunch? I'm starting to feel really empty in my tummy."

            "Where we gonna get lunch? We in the middle of nowhere!" Foxxy Yella shouted then lowered her voice when she saw the effect it had on her bands mates. "I just mean, it may be a while before we eat. I'm hungry too, my tummy is louder than an exploding drum machine, but we can't just hope there will be food right outside the bus." She stroked her center carefully and looked down at her belly with pity. Her hands rolled over her stomach’s surface. She winced as she felt a painful purr make its way through her lower intestines.

            "But there _is_ food just outside the bus," Toot said quietly, her voice suddenly low and creepy.

            Everyone turned to look at the black and white maniac.

            "Don't tease my tummy now! It needs food, not jokes!" Foxxy Phat said seriously as she rubbed her stomach back and forth and it rumbled.

            "There is food _inside_ the bus too," Toot continued.

            Foxxy Love rolled her eyes and caressed her tummy. "Oh, please! Here she goes again!"

            "I'm _talking_ about the _driver_ and the _cop_. They are dead already. All we have to do is feast," Toot said. Her belly let out a loud growl of approval and she began to drool as she caressed her stomach. "There's enough for everyone. One for me and one for all of you guys."

            "That is sick! I may be hungry, but I am not eating that mess!" Foxxy Dark said despite the groaning of her belly. "My tummy is empty but I do not want to fill it with people meat!"

            “At least not that kind, am I right?”

            The other Foxxy’s laughed at Phat’s joke and gave a group, “Oh, Girl!” Then, everything resumed.

            "That girl is crazy! I am not putting those gross guys in my tummy!" Yella agreed. She guarded her gurgling guts with both hands.

            Clara finally finished with Lil Foxxy's chains. That meant all of the women, save for Toot, were freed. The princess moved toward Toot and the bigger housemate lunged forward like a ravenous dog and tried to bite her.

            Foxxy Love grabbed Clara and pulled her out of Toot's reach. "Forget it! Just leave her there! At this rate she'll end up eating us."

            "That's right," Toot snarled. "I'll eat you all!" She began to laugh manically, snorting as she did so. Toot rubbed her noisy stomach and licked her lips in anticipation, thinking about how delicious the other girls would be. “All that thigh meat! So good and yummy to fill my empty tummy! Come here, princess! Give me your body! Do it for friendship or love or some stupid shit!”

            “Hey now! What’choo’trying ta say!?” Foxxy Yella had to be held back by two of the other tail-sporting dames.

            "Whatever," Clara said with a shrug. She dropped the file and placed her delicate hands on her stomach and rolled circles over the quivering center. "My tummy is far too noisy and empty for any more effort. Cutting us lose really worked up an appetite. So, what are we going to do about food?"

            "Nothing to eat on the bus," Foxxy Dark groaned. She stroked her midsection and it garbled beneath her flesh. "I'm so hungry, but I don't think there is a thing to eat around."

            "Say, um, Toot?" Clara asked cautiously. She licked her lips and patted her belly. "Our tummies are really quite hungry. Do you think you might have something in your, um, storage compartment you could share?"

            Even though the thought disgusted Foxxy, she had to admit that she was pretty darn hungry and might be willing to go even _that_ far to get something into her belly.

            Toot suddenly stopped thrashing and sank to the floor of the bus. She hung her head dejectedly.

            "They took it all."

            "What?" Foxxy Love was aghast. "They cleaned you out?"

            "Cavity search," Toot sniffled.

            "That is...disgusting. They put their hands there?" Clara was appalled.

            "They took _everything_!" Toot began to sob.

            Foxxy Love sighed and turned away from Toot's display. She thoughtfully massaged her stomach and looked around the bus. "That doesn't do us or our starving tummies much good now. We'll just have to find somethin' else." Her belly belched and burbled as she inspected the bus. "Ahah!"

            "What?" asked Foxxy Phat. She patted her rumbling belly in anticipation and looked all around. "Did you find a sandwich for my tummy? That would be wonderful! Anything to fill up even the smallest corner of this hungry, noisy beast will make everyone feel a little better."

            “How is feeding your fat ass supposed to make the rest of us feel no better?” Foxxy Dark asked, clear sas and irritation in her voice.

            “Oh no you didn’t!” Phat rolled up her arm skin, which promptly fell back into place, and looked as though she were preparing to give Dark the beat down. Luckily, Foxxy Love’s voice broke through and kept another blood bath from starting.

            "No, but I did find this." Foxxy Love pointed to the door separating them from the dead body and the front of the bus. "If we can get outside, maybe we can drive this bus out of here and straight to some Cajun barbeque! Mmmm! That'll fill our empty tummies up right!" She patted her stomach in excitement and it growled at the mention of food. It grumbled beneath her palm and pleaded for anything. She grinned and nodded. “Yup! Sounds pretty good to Foxxy’s tummy!”

            Clara eagerly caressed her own tummy and hushed it as it groaned. "That's a great idea, Foxxy! Even my royal tummy would be pleased with a meal like that! But, how do we get the door off?"

            "You leave that to me," Lil Foxxy said proudly and approached the door.

            "She is a master," Foxxy Love said with reverence.

            All the women waited with baited breath as Lil Foxxy worked the lock. Meanwhile, Toot just cried and rubbed her belly in self-pity as it groaned. Until she once again forgot what she was doing, looked to the other women and saw them as steaks, and returned to her dog-like barking and snarling.

            "I got it!" Lil Foxxy finally pushed the door to the floor, knocking it from now shattered hinges. She rubbed her stomach and whined, "I'm even hungrier now though. My tummy is upset somethin' fierce. Best hurry before I start barking too."

            "We'll eat soon," Foxxy Love promised. Then, more quietly, she said, "I hope."

            Foxxy rubbed her own belly as she passed through the threshold to the front of the bus. Her organs rumbled and groaned but she ignored them as she passed the dead cop and sat down in the driver's seat. She tried to start the car with one hand while the other still worked over her center.

            "Come on. Come on! I'm starving, please just start!"

            The bus rumbled and growled, echoing the complaints of the girls' bellies, but it wouldn't start. Finally it sputtered out and no amount of turning the key would make it respond.

            "No, no, no!" Foxxy Love smacked her head against the steering wheel and a weak horn honked, the sound almost covering a loud whine of her stomach. She pawed at her belly with both hands and spoke softly to herself. "What are we goin' to do now, tummy? I don't want us to starvesess to death!"

            As she whined and her stomach groaned painfully inside of her, Foxxy Love glanced up and saw the body of the driver just outside the bus just lying on the ground. Everything else was hard to see because of the break in the glass and the blood smears. Still, Foxxy couldn’t help but wonder how long she had before her belly-aches left her starved to skin and bone and dead on the side of some rode. She shook her head, trying to get the image of her own death from her mind. Her stomach hurt and she was super hungry, but Foxxy was determined to live!

            "It won't start?" Foxxy Yella asked with concern. Her tiny tummy trembled visibly and let out a low growl. She rubbed it with one hand and gazed around the corner of the separator at her band's leader. "How are we goin' to get barbeque if it won't start? My tummy needs barbeque! You promised!"

            Foxxy Love looked down at her quivering belly in distress. It moaned pathetically, begging her for something to eat. Something to solve the problem. She could see that plea reflected in her friends. Finally she stood from the seat and stroked her stomach into submission as best she could to quell the noises for a moment.

            "And I'm gonna keep that promise, even if we have to barbeque up some squirrels! Come on, the bus won't start and that means our only chance of food is out there!" She pointed to the exit to the bus, the one that led to uncertain deserts.

            At that moment everyone's stomachs let out pitiful sounds of hunger and terror.

            "Are you suggesting I go out in the desert? I'm too hungry for that! The heat will only make my empty tummy shrivel up! I refuse." Clara crossed her arms over her belly and rubbed it lovingly. It growled in response, oblivious to the confrontation. “I have no intention of starving in the desert!”

            "That's fine, Clara. You stay if you want too. You can keeps Toot company. But Foxxy gonna go see if there's anything to eat out there. Her tummy is complaining too much to just sit around here and wait to starve." Foxxy held her head up high even as her belly rumbled and she stroked it rhythmically. “Now, who’s coming with Miss Foxxy Love!?”

            The other Foxxy's exchanged looks and shrugged. They patted their grumbling guts as they reluctantly considered their options.

            “So be it, but Foxxy is going to find her tummy something tasty, tasty!” Foxxy Love’s tail swooshed behind her as she marched out of the bus's exit

            "What for us! We want to find food for our tummies too!"

            The Foxxy Five wandered out in the sandy world beyond the bus and Clara looked nervously from the door to the back of the bus where Toot still snapped and howled. The larger woman was clutching and petting her belly as she tested the strength of the chains and Clara wondered how long the steel would hold against Toot's hunger.

            "Fine!" Clara moaned alongside her belly. She patted it comfortingly as she ran to catch up to the others.

            "Good to see you. Guess you was too hungry to wait inside after all," Foxxy Yella teased Clara when she joined them.

            Clara panted and stroked circles over her strained, burbling belly. "My tummy needs food. If there is any chance of getting something to eat out here, I might as well try!"

            "I feel you, girl. My tummy is trying to eat me up on the inside!" Lil Foxxy exclaimed and caressed her belly as if to keep it calm. It gurgled and she flinched as though it might really be attacking her.

            Foxxy Love held her hand to her forehead and surveyed the land. There was only sand as far as the eye could see. So with aching bellies and the sun beating down, the girls ventured into the barren desert in search of food.

            “Lord, please let there be food out here. Please don’t let these sexy women starve out in da desert. It just ain’t right to let all dis ass ta go ta waste.” Foxxy Love looked towards the sky. The hot yellow sun was high in the sky and was bearing down over the group threateningly. Foxxy licked her lips and added, “Maybe we can make it worth your time?” When there was no reaction, Foxxy realized they were on their own, so she lead the girls out into the desert’s cruel length.

 

Hours passed by as the girls drifted deeper and deeper into the desert. The sun seemed to get hotter with each step until soon they were as empty of energy as they were of food.

            Foxxy Phat collapsed into the sand and groped at her stomach, trying hard to calm its powerful quakes and growls. "Hey, hey, hey," she said dazed. "I'm hu-hu-hungry!"

            "My tummy can't handle this anymore!" Clara screamed and slumped against a nearby rock. She stroked her tender tummy with her palm and frowned in self-pity at the sounds that ripped from her guts. "I hate this! There is no food in this desert and I can't believe I let you all talk me into coming out here!" She patted her aching center as she glared at sand between her royal toes. “My tummy hurts. It is so empty. I’m so hungry. This isn’t fair! It isn’t fair at all!”

            Clara glared over towards her usual companion and growled alongside her stomach.

            "You saying this is Foxxy’s fault? Well--ya know what? Forget it. I’s too tired to fight with you, Clara, and my tummy is too empty." Foxxy Love slouched where she stood and wiped the sweat from her brow with one hand while the other hand palmed her belly to calm the violent groans emerging from within. "I'm starvin'. I don't think we is ever getting food again." Her stomach trembled beneath the touch and she whimpered like an injured animal. The hunger was growing into something monstrous. “That’s just that. We is gonna die out here and that’s all there is too it.”

            "I'm so hungry I would eat some health food crap," claimed Foxxy Phat as she petted her round rumbling center. "I hey-hey-hate bein' hungry."

            "I'm so empty I want to fill my tummy with a whole horse," Foxxy Dark said, licking her lips. Her thin hands worked in patterns over her thin stomach and the organs beneath her skin growled and trembled.

            "That's nothing! I'm so famished I would ingest three horses!" Clara claimed as she rubbed her burbling belly. "My tummy would love the meat! Ohhh—!" Her insides clutched and she whimpered. “Please,” she asked no one. “I need to eat something!”

            "I would eat an elephant! And then I'd stuff all of the elephant’s peanuts into my tummy too!" Foxxy Yella said. She rubbed her growling stomach ritualistically even though her mind was on eating.

            "My tummy is so hungry, I'd eat a whole circus!" Lil Foxxy shouted as she rolled her tiny fingers over her abdomen. It squelched and moaned at the contact. “Do ya see how skinny Lil Foxxy’s tummy is?” Lil Foxxy pushed her palm into the concave groove of her usually cutely plump belly and nearly started to cry. “I just can’t take this anymore. I need something to eat soon. I’m dying here! My tummy is so sad and empty and hurty!”

            "I'd eat just about anything. My tummy is trembling and going crazy. I don't think I can go on much longer," Foxxy Love said and fell to the sand. She stroked her belly and it gurgled in response, pleading even though there was nothing to eat.

            "Anything?" Clara seemed to consider this for a long moment, her hand moved slowly over her center. Her stomach screeched loud and low as she contemplated. "There might be something we can fill our tummies with."

            "What?" All the Foxxys asked at once.

            Clara's eyes narrowed and her voice took on a frightening tone. Her belly growled and hissed as her stroking increased. "We could eat the dead men. I mean, just because Toot suggested it doesn't make it a bad idea. We'll just cut them up and share. Get our bellies nice and full. No harm, no foul. They're already dead anyways."

            "You starting to talk crazy!" Foxxy Yella accused. Her belly loudly agreed. She patted it to keep it quiet, but it was no use.

            "Now wait, maybe Clara got a point. We too hungry to be picky. We've already been out here a full day, who's to say we won't be trapped longer?" Foxxy Love began to rationalize the idea in her own mind. Her belly grumbled and as she stroked it she began to think, and the more she though it the more she realized that a nice strip of bus driver sounded delicious at the moment. "My tummy votes we do it!"

            "I'll eat anything so long as ya'll gonna have some." Foxxy Phat patted her belly and it bounced and gurgled under the motion. "My tummy is hungry for meat, don't care what kind. Still, I ain’t eaten a dead man unless ya all are gonna share in the sin."

            Dark, Yella, and Lil exchanged glances, but finally they all simply shrugged and said, "A'ight."

 

It was growing dark by the time they returned to the bus, and though the setting sun provided some reprieve, they were tired and more starved than before.

            Clara had been plotting along the way back about how she could go about acquiring more meat than the others. Perhaps she'd simply be sneaky and take few extra bites? Or maybe she could unleash Toot on the others so she could have the dead men all to herself! It made her belly grumble and whine just thinking about it.

            Unfortunately, by the time they reached the vehicle they had already lost their chance.

            "Where is the bodies?" Foxxy Love gasped. The action made her belly tighten and squelch and she had to hug and rub it to calm it down. “The driver was right here! And that guard! I don’t see eider of ‘em!”

            "Toot," Clara angrily accused. The band members nodded sullenly. It had to have been her.

            Except when the women barged back onto the bus to confront Toot, she was still chained. Having given up in the absence of the other women she was slumped in a bus seat, petting her belly tenderly, her head tilted back as though she was dying. She crooned to her forlorn, grumbling stomach as she massaged it.

            "Poor tummy, I'm so sorry. You don't deserve this. You deserve cake and chicken and oooh, those little pork rolls in biscuits. It'll be okay. We'll find lots of food to eat in hell. It's hot there right? That must mean smoked beef!"

            "Toot?" Foxxy Love called into the bus.

            Toot looked up and growled. "Have you returned to taunt my poor deflated tummy you harpies of delicious meats?"

            "Bitch, did you eat those men?" Foxxy Yella demanded.

            "What are you talking about?" Toot never stopped rubbing her stomach as she spoke and inhuman noises flooded forth from her center. "Me and tummy have been trapped here the whole time. I’m still starving and my tummy is still empty!"

            "Come to think, there was a blood trail that looked to be leading away from the bus," Clara said. Her belly growled, not caring about the matters at hand it was only intent to beg. "Maybe someone stole the food we were going to feed our tummies!"

            "You were going to eat without me?" Toot asked aghast.

            Lil Foxxy rubbed her belly and frowned. It belched and shook under her palm. "Does this mean we aren't going to eat? But my tummy is so noisy!"

            "We're all hungry, trust me. But I guess we just screwed," Foxxy Dark said exhausted. She fell into a bus seat and returned to caressing her groaning stomach in circles. "It's okay, Tummy. It won't last forever."

            "Toot, did you hear anybody outside while we was gone?" Foxxy love asked, her tail swishing thoughtfully and her belly rumbling audibly. She stroked it methodically as she questioned the chained woman.

            "I think I heard of pack of dogs, but I wasn't sure if they were real or if it was just my tummy being extra noisy and obnoxious," Toot said with a shrug as she lovingly caressed her gut. It shook and shimmied under her hands, its dance visible to the others.

            "Coyotes!" Foxxy Love resolved. "That must be what done took them dead guys! Even the one on the inside is gone. They stole our food! Well, I say, you eat what's ours, we eat you!"

            The other women cheered in agreement, happy at the idea of putting anything into their bellies.

            "But how will we find the coyotes?" Clara asked. Her belly rumbled and she petted it and nodded as if it had spoken. "Right, of course, the delicious coyotes."

            "Hmm," Foxxy Love mused.

            Fifteen minutes later the women were walking Toot through the desert, the famished wolf-like woman snarled and whimpered and sniffed the ground, tracking for any hint of the coyotes.

            "I think she has a scent!" Clara said happily as they followed behind Foxxy Love who was holding the chain connected to Toot and walking her like a dog.

            "I think I have an ulcer," Foxxy Dark complained. She ran her long fingers up and down over her belly, but the hunger was only growing worse and the sounds pouring from her belly were getting more demanding. "I'm so hungry I think my tummy has turned inside out twice."

            "If my tummy gets any louder I think the coyotes will find us first," Foxxy Yella said. She ran both hands up and down on her belly and followed toward the back of the pack. Her stomach quivered and growled louder and the sound echoed around them. “Ugh! I’m so hungry. I just want something to eat. I need food for my poor empty tummy now!”

            Foxxy Phat was huffing and puffing with each step, the only thing louder than her labored breathing was her gut's vicious roaring. She tried to soothe the sounds with her hands, but it didn't help much. "I'm hungry," she said simply when she gained the energy to speak. "My tummy is empty. So empty. Hey, hey, --ugh!" The starved girl couldn’t even keep up her usual enthusiastic moto. “My tummy hurts so much. I can feel all the insides folding and eating one another. So empty and lonely. My tummy hates me now. My tummy just might vanish completely. Hungary… so hungry….”

 

They wandered into the desert, but soon they had lost track of where they were There was no way they'd be able to find the bus again, and to make matters worse Toot lost track of the dead men's scents.

            Completely off track, the girls ended up lost in the desert for four days with nothing to eat.

            On the fifth day they were all weakened and had taken shelter beneath a dried up cactus. They all sat in the sand, mourning their lack of nutrients.

            "I don't want to die knowing the last thing I ate was a cheap-ass pop tart!" Toot sobbed as she caressed her gurgling belly. The sounds had grown undeniable and violent, but there was nothing to ease the suffering. Even Toot knew eating sand would just make her stomach heavier with desire--and sand. "Poor tummy, it doesn't even know any better. It just wants something to eat!"

            "If those damn rabbits would stop darting away we could have something worth eating," Clara huffed. She ran her palms over the dip of her belly. It gargled and squealed under her touch, but stopping the gesture was pointless since it did provide a small sense of comfort even if it did nothing for her hunger. "I'd stuff my tummy full of bunny if those fuzzy rats would listen to my princess song instead of my noisy stomach."

            "Don't talk about food," Lil Foxxy pleaded. She laid on her back in the sand and stared up at the bright blue sky. She petted her belly with both hands and it roared inside of her. "It only makes my tummy angrier to think about food!"

            Foxxy Dark groaned in the back of her throat as her belly let out another long, sad moan of distress. "I'm starvin'! I need some food! I'll eat anything! I just need to fill my empty tummy!" She rubbed her concaving stomach with both hands, but the void inside her made it feel like nothing on the outside.

            Foxxy Phat nodded her agreement to no one in particular. She stroked her belly with one hand and wiped the sweat from her brow with the other. "I'm so empty inside I bet I could play my tummy like a bongo drum and it would sound hollow!" Just to prove her point she gave her gut a slap and the resounding echo merged with the abrupt moan that escaped her insides.

            "What I wouldn't give for soemthin' tasty to fill my tummy!" Foxxy Yella said. She stroked the dark skin of her abdomen and imagined filling her belly with all matters of her favorite foods. "I can think of some delicious things I'd love right about now! Ice cream, chicken, popcorn, deep fried anythang... " Her stomach burbled and moaned with each suggestion, as if performing its own form of drooling.

            "I said don't talk about food! My tummy is gonna implode!" Lil Foxxy whined and rolled while clutching her belly.

            Foxxy Love shook her head and tried to ignore the growling of her own stomach. She merely caressed the flesh and tried not to think of how badly she wanted food. "We got to keep it together. I know you all is hungry. Foxxy's hungry too. Oh lordy, what I wouldn't give for some chicken! But we got to stay positive, right?"

            Despite Love's words, the other girls continued to complain until she too joined in the circle of misery. At least until Clara interrupted the noise.

            "Do you all see that?" Her eyes grew wide and she licked at her dry lips. Her belly grumbled beneath her hands and she never stopped stroking it as she rose to her feet and stumbled through the sand toward the distance. "It's a miracle for our tummies!"

            "What is it?" Foxxy Love followed her housemate's gaze but didn't see anything.

            Clara kept stroking her thin stomach, it growled wildly. "Don't you all see it? The answer to our trouble! Food! A giant restaurant. I bet it serves everything! A buffet! A feast for my tummy!"

            Lil Foxxy sat up and the motion made her stomach squeal and squish, but she kept petting it methodically. "I think I see it! Yeah...yeah it's right there!" The littlest band member hurried to her feet and stumbled after Clara into the desert.

            "Food? There's food?! I need it!" Toot launched straight up and rubbed her belly with both hands as she flung herself forward. She chased after the others with her belly screaming as she mindlessly stroked it and saliva gathered on her lips. "At last! It's alright sweet tummy, food is coming!"

            Foxxy Phat forced herself to her feet and clasped and stroked her belly with both hands. "We gonna get food? I want to feed my tummy too!"

            Foxxy Dark crawled after them. "Wait for me! I sees it too! I want some food for my tummy!" She rubbed her belly as she struggled forward on her knees and deep rumbles belched forth from her gut.

            Foxxy Yella squinted against the harsh desert sun until she too saw the wavering image of a food establishment in the distance. She patted her belly in eager joy and lapped at her lips. "We gonna eat! Just a little longer, tummy! We gonna eat!"

            Foxxy Love hurried after the group, not wanting to be left out. As she moved forward she too began to see food on the horizon.

            The girls moved as fast as they could toward the image of their salvation. It wasn't until Toot, who was moving the fastest, reached the so-called savior that they realized what had happened.

            Toot fell down to the sand and began to push the dry grains into her mouth, believing they were food. "It's so delicious! My tummy will be full in no time!" She crammed handfuls into her mouth while she rubbed her stomach and it growled and whined in anticipation.

            At the sight of the delusional woman eating sand, the other women halted and the image faded from their eyes. They realized all it once that it had only been a mirage.

            "This....tastes....awful!" Toot spat out the sand and her mind began to clear until all that was left was sand. "No! My tummy needs food!" Her hands moved frantically through the sand, but the visage was gone.

            The others collapsed to the ground.

            "So that's it," Foxxy Love said sadly. She rubbed her belly reluctantly as it begged for food it couldn't have. "We's gonna starve to death."

 

Hours later, after the girls had been broiling in the hot sun for a good long while, the resonating chorus of empty tummies rang out form seven deserted stomachs. Then, from out from the heavens came a dark and blurred out figure. Toot, who’s eyeballs had begun to burn up from staring up near the sun, saw the shadowy figure first. Her imagination carried her away.

            Toot began drooling as she reached up one weak hand towards the figure. “What a beautiful giant space turkey,” she mumbled. “Come back! I want to eat you, turkey. I’m so hungry. My tummy is so empty. I promise, I’ll be a better person. I’ll be nicer and junk. Just let me eat one of your legs, okay?”

            As Toot tried to bargain with the soring shadowy figure, she continued using one of her frail hands to rub circles around her dipped in— and some might say improved—figure. Her center aches and shivered beneath her palm and she whined as her insides rumbled and moaned.

            Curious about Toot’s words, Clara opened her sunburnt eyes and blinked several times. To her surprise, she caught sight of the same silhouette. She watched in amazement as the figure seemed to grow larger, or closer, or something else. She couldn’t be sure due to her own mind’s tricks and hallucinations she’d seen foolishly followed in the past. Still, the sight inspired her to sit up and watch curiously as the form seemed to fall from the sky and land somewhere out in the desert.

            “Did you see that!?” Princess Clara shouted. “Yes, my tummy is sure of it! Something, perhaps a large poultry beast, just landed over there!” Her stomach roared loudly over the sound of the other women’s stomachs. She gritted her teeth together as she pet her own belly and forced herself to her feet. “I’m going to go get it! I’m going to eat it’s legs and body and use its wings to fly to freedom!”

            “Girl, you’ve gone crazy! Ain’t no giant bird out there! Trust Foxxy! We is gonna _die_ out here without a scrap of meat left on our bones!” Foxxy Love threw her hands above her head. “Lord only know we deserve it! We’ve been bad girls. We’ve been monsters and now our tummies are monsters. Gonna eat right through us! Save their hungry calls and pick our bones clean.” Foxxy caressed her stomach, looking at her own sunken center almost lovingly as she continued, making very little sense. “Don’t you worry, Clara. Our empty tummies ain’t gonna be hungry no longer. Soon, we all gonna be dining with the big man in the sky. He’ll fill our tummies up and rain milk and honey all over our sexy naked heavenly bodies!”

            “Ooooh! He has food!? He sounds dreamy!” Toot rubbed her growling stomach as she daydreamed about a large man in the clouds who would feed her a feast. “Hey! You, up there! What are ya waiting for!? Come get me and feed me a feast!”

            As Toot waived her fist at the sky, Clara started to make her way through the sands towards the bird she had seen fall from the sky. Out of desperation and nothing more, the others slowly lifted themselves from the ground and followed her.

            When they arrived after a very, very long trek through the hot dirty, dry, and empty plains, the women stopped and stared wide-eyed in disbelief.

            “Food…?” Lil Foxxy asked hesitantly.

            “Oh, Lordy,” Foxxy Love gasped. A hand covered her mouth as she stared.

            “Food!!!” Toot began to bark and growl and leapt forward on all fours towards what appeared to be a picnic set-up in the middle of the desert. She grabbed ahold of one of the four large picnic baskets and began to greedily consume what was inside.

            The others rushed forward. Princess Clara and Foxxy Love opened two of the other baskets. The Foxxy Four surrounded the last one.

            “Is it really food?” Clara asked. Her stomach groaned and whined and shuddered under her other hand’s caressing touch. She couldn’t believe what she was seeing. Individually wrapped salads, fruit bowls, and other snacks were packed neatly into the basket she was holding. “I almost can’t believe it! It looks so good and my hungry tummy wants me to dig right it but…” She swallowed thickly. “It can’t be real, can it? Oh please, please, please, let it be real!”

            “Sweet baby, Jesus, lord in heaven, would you look at this!?” Foxxy dumped the neatly packed and individually wrapped sandwiches from her claimed basket onto the ground. Foxxy Love felt her belly lurch forward in her chest and then vibrate with a series of growls. She whined and fell to her knees in front of the food. “Baby! We’s in Heaven! Foxxy’s tummy is finally going to be full again!”

            Everyone grabbed up some eatables and were about to dig in when the voice of Captain Hero and Xander caused them to stop.

            “What is going on here?” Captain Hero exclaimed. “Miss Foxxy?”

            “Toot? Clara?” Xander named two of his closest friends with some surprise.

            The six starving women looked over, Toot never breaking from her eating, to see the two men in nothing but their boxers and some sun oil.

            “What are you guys doing out here?” Xander asked in his usual sweet tone. “You look…ugh…”

            “Terrible!” Captain Hero finished Xander’s thoughts with much less grace.

            “Oh, thank the lord!” Foxxy Love’s ears and tail perked up and she rushed over and hugged Xander. “You have no idea what Foxxy and the girls have been through!”

_Ten Minutes Later_

            “And that’s about the sum of it!” Foxxy was wiping her dehydrated eyes while Xander wiped the tears from his far healthier ones.

            “You poor things!” he said.

            “So please, Foxxy has to beg you! Please give us your food! Let us fill our starving tummies! We is dying! We need to fill our tummies now. Please let us eat your meal, even if it is to be our last. Please, we is so, so hungry. Our tummies hurt so much. Foxxy will do anything. _Anything_!”

            Xander picked Foxxy Love off the ground and smiled sweetly at her.

            “Of course,” he said firmly. “You girls can eat everything here. We’ll get you home too in a jiffy, right Captain?”

            Hero put his hands on his hips. “Of course! I can carry you lot, no problem! I’ll just fly us home!”

            “But,” Foxxy said disappointedly. “You can fly…”

            Xander pointed bashfully over to a private jet no one had noticed up until this point.

            With that, Foxxy Love, Yella, Dark, Lil Foxxy, Phat, and Princess Clara all dug in and finally got to fill up their empty tummies. After everyone was full, they got on the jet to head home to enjoy some much needed showers, rest, and breakfast.

            “You know what I don’t understand,” Xander said.

            “What’s that?” Captain Hero asked.

            “I thought you said you only packed three food baskets. So what was in the fourth that Toot’s was eating?”

            “Oh-uhmm…” Embarrassed, Captain Hero leaned over and whispered the truth into Xander’s ear.

            “Oh! Toot!” Xander yelled in surprise. “Gross!”

            “I think it’s best we don’t say anything.”

            “I suppose… she seems happy anyway.”

            In the back of the jet, locked in her own personal pet carrier, Toot rested happily and finally full. She gave a large belch and a piece of rubber fell out of her mouth and onto the floor. She looked at it, shrugged, and then re-ingested it.

            “Anything in my tummy is good enough for me.”


End file.
